This invention relates to expansion joints. In one aspect this invention relates to an expansion joint for connecting a first pipe to a second pipe. In another aspect the invention relates to a flexible expansion joint utilized as an engine exhaust connection. In even another aspect the invention relates to a quick disconnecting flexible expansion joint.
Flexible conduits as expansion joints are used, particularly, in systems which transfer high temperature fluids from one place to another. As the temperature of the fluids which are conducted through the system change, pipelines used therein are subjected to expansion or contraction as well as other types of movement normal to pipeline installations. For example, in engine exhaust systems carbon monoxide leakage at expansion joints into ventilating air streams of engine driven heaters has presented unique construction problems. Previously, the engine exhaust seals between an engine exhaust stub and an exhaust stub leading from an engine compartment to an exhaust stack of the heater consisted of a pair of flanges held together by a compression spring. The engine exhaust pipe generally had a flange welded at a preselected distance from its terminating end on the outside diameter of the pipe and at right angles to the gas flow while the spring loaded companion flange was mounted on a short section of pipe having a flare on one end that fit into a dimple opening of the flange making a metal-to-metal gas seal. The compression spring not only held the dimple flange against a flared shoulder of the intermediate exhaust pipe but provided spring tension for the intermediate exhaust pipe as it telescoped into the exhaust pipe leading to the exhaust stack of the heater. While this arrangement gave a reasonably good seal if properly adjusted and maintained, the vibration of the engine would often cause wear in service thereby allowing engine exhaust gas to escape into the ventilating air stream.